K&H - full story
by Eila Lupin
Summary: Horatio part à la recherche de son fils disparu depuis des mois. Le garçon qu'il retrouve est loin de celui qu'il laissé, et il fera tout pour se faire une place dans la vie de Kyle. Une place qu'il aurait dû occuper depuis bien longtemps
1. Chapter 1

Central Avenue, Cincinnati (Ohio)

Le café _Damon'z_ bourdonnait d'activité à l'heure du déjeuner. Les deux serveurs couraient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, ne faisant que de brefs arrêts à la cuisine. Boby, le patron, aboyait des ordres de derrière son comptoir.

-Deux burgers pour la 3, un café et une bière pour la 7 ! John tu te bouges oui ! Oh !

Le jeune homme souffla rageusement sur la mèche noire qui ne cessait de retomber devant ses yeux. Il sentait poindre une de ses violentes migraines, et aurait plus qu'apprécier de pouvoir se masser les tempes ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il ait les mains _vides_ quelques secondes !

-John ! Non mais t'as fini de glander ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'embaucher un empoté pareil !

Il déposa violement les assiettes qu'il portait devant leurs commanditaires. Pas que ces derniers s'en soucie, vu le type de clientèle qui fréquentait l'établissement.

Slalomant entre les tables jusqu'à la cuisine, John profita du court répit qui lui était accordé alors que Boby passait ses nerfs sur son collègue. Un coup d'œil dans la vitre de la porte de la cuisine lui apprit qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il refasse sa couleur. Ses racines blondes commençaient à devenir trop voyantes.

Poussant la porte battante, il pénétra dans la petite pièce surchauffée, territoire du maître Chi. C'était un immigré chinois sans papiers, et qui de l'avis du jeune homme n'avait certainement aucun diplôme de cuisine. Depuis son premier jour de travail, John se demandait même si Chi était bien son vrai nom. Il ne serait pas le seul a profité du coin pour se cacher et changer d'identité, songea-t-il en pensant à sa propre situation.

-Ah enfin ! Dépêches toi un peu, ça traîne trop John !

 _Kyle_ , rétorqua John en son for intérieur. _Kyle Harmon_.

Alors qu'il allait ressortir dans la salle, les bras à nouveau occupé, maître Chi le rappela.

-Tu restes ici ce soir, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la plonge. Boby a dit qu'il était d'accord.

Le jeune homme se contenta de marmonner quelque chose. Il y a des moments où il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait dans un endroit mal famé comme celui-ci. Avant de se rappeler ce qu'il fuyait. _Qui_ il fuyait.

A la fin de la journée, alors que Boby venait de partir sur un « tu fermeras en partant », Kyle avait la tête bourdonnante et les tempes battantes, les jambes douloureuses, s'était fait insulter un nombre incalculable de fois et pincer les fesses par l'habituel client pervers du mercredi. Et dire qu'il avait encore toute la plonge à faire…

Au final il était plus de minuit lorsqu'il quitta le café. Fatigué, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à son appartement, deux rues plus loin. Il avait trouvé sans trop de difficultés un petit studio mal entretenu, dans un vieil immeuble certainement plus aux normes. Comme le patron du _Damon'z_ , le concierge n'avait pas posé de questions sur son identité ou demandait à voir ses papiers. Il payait cash et le jour J : on ne lui en demandait pas plus. C'était tout le pratique de ce quartier de Cincinnati. Lorsqu'il était en prison, l'un de ses voisins de cellule lui avait parlé de son lieu de naissance : « aucun flic, aucune question ».

Contournant les lieux de trafics et de bastons habituels, il arrivant devant la porte de l'immeuble. Pour trouver qu'on l'y attendait déjà.

-Vous…

Le propre son de sa voix le surprit. Fatigué, ennuyé… à peine étonné.

-Kyle.

Le lieutenant de la police scientifique de Miami, lui par contre, semblait choqué par la vision que lui donnait son fils à cet instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Passé les premières secondes de stupeur, Kyle reprit sa marche vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Je ne vous invite pas à entrer et me suivre Lieutenant Caine, puisque vous le ferez de toute façon.

Et sans attendre davantage, il poussa la porte peinte en vert et non-verrouillée de l'immeuble. Son studio était au 5e -et dernier- étage du vieux bâtiment. Il était le seul locataire de l'étage. Ce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à comprendre depuis qu'il avait découvert, il y a deux semaines, un problème de potentielle fuite de gaz occasionnelle.

Au palier du 4e, alors qu'il allait s'engager dans l'escalier suivant, l'une des portes s'ouvrit violemment. Kyle sursauta à peine ; depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il s'était habitué à ces étranges voisins.

-Enfin !

Retenant un soupir, Kyle se retourna.

-Mme Protts. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le petite dame âgée –qui d'après Kyle passait les ¾ de sa journée derrière son judas à espionner les allées et venues de ses voisins- le détailla férocement de bas en haut.

-Je vous attends depuis des heures !

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Sans lui répondre, elle se tourna vers Horatio, et lui donna le même regard.

-Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Les regards du père et du fils se croisèrent quelques instants.

-Personne dont vous n'ayez à vous inquiéter, madame.

Le ton calme et apaisant du lieutenant sembla la détendre.

-Bien, lâcha-t-elle de son habituel ton sec, avec un petit sourire néanmoins.

Puis sans prévenir, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Kyle.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous finissez aussi tard ?

-Je fais des heures sup', répondit le jeune homme avec un mince sourire.

-Humpf !

Et après un rapide gauche-droite du regard, Mme Protts referma fortement sa porte.

Sans attendre, Kyle reprit sa montée. Quelques instants plus tard, il pénétra dans son studio. Laissant la porte ouverte, il alla se servir un verre d'eau. Il ne se retourna qu'en entendant des pas derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme se montra plus agressif. Sur la défensif.

-Je te cherchais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je vis ici.

Horatio détailla la pièce d'un seul regard.

-J'appellerai plutôt ça de la survie.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! Vous me cherchiez, voilà vous m'avez trouvé, alors maintenant dites-moi ce que vous voulez !

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Kyle.

Kyle eut un ricanement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kyle, tu es mon fils.

-Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes ?!

Intérieurement, il songea que ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi amer. Même en prison, il avait toujours était quelqu'un de trop sincère. Son codétenu disait qu'on savait ce qu'il pensait rien qu'en regardant son visage ; un vrai livre ouvert.

Sentant son mal de tête gagner en puissance, Kyle se laissa tomber sur le clic-clac déglingué qui meublait l'appartement à son arrivée.

Alors que le lieutenant de Miami allait reprendre la parole, des bruits de course se firent entendre dans le couloir. La porte de l'appartement était toujours ouverte.

-John t'es là ?!


End file.
